


Красная нить

by Klodwig



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: Сборник драбблов по соулмейт вселенной, где люди буквально связаны красной нитью.Данте рад, что его нитку никто, кроме него, не видит.





	1. 1.

Данте даже рад, что проклятую нитку никто, кроме владельцев, не видит. Его раздражает то, что он видит её сам, а добавь к этому еще чужие взгляды — и он стал бы куда меньшим гуманистом, чем сейчас.

Потому что нить — она одна. У Леди и Триш она одна, такая короткая, что аж тошно, хотя парочка колоритная — человек и демонесса. Они сами ему рассказали, и не раз, что нитка похожа на швейную — ярко-красная, тонкая, с небольшим блеском. Словно Данте это интересно.

Его не интересуют чужие отношения. Вообще никакие не интересуют. Не интересует нить Патти — из шести тонких нитей, такими обычно вышивают, которая ведет… Куда она ведет? Куда-то, не к Данте явно. Какая досада. Какое счастье.

Он даже не в курсе, была ли такая у его родителей. Наверное, была. Что-то же заставило Спарду спустя тысячелетия остепениться. Если бы дело было просто в женщине — он мог бы жениться и раньше лет на пятьсот. Завести каких-нибудь других детей и лишить Данте его тошнотворного бытия.

За годы, впрочем, он научился смотреть на это все философски. Его почти не тянет бросать в стену очередной журнал, в котором активно используют тему связанных душ в рекламных целях. Данте — сплошное спокойствие, и его не пронять картинкой очередной парочки, спутанной веревкой. Посмотрел бы он на лицо того рекламщика, который увидел бы то, что видит он сам на своих руках.

У Данте не швейная нитка. У него тонкий плетеный канат цвета артериальной крови на левой руке, уходящий в никуда — в Преисподнюю, если точнее.

И точно такой же на правой, ведущий куда-то в сторону моря. Второй появился сравнительно недавно, словно Данте дали второй шанс. Ему жалко несчастную (несчастного), кому не повезло быть связанным с ним. Может, они никогда не встретятся, и это будет замечательно.

В достоверных источниках нет описания подобного случая, и Данте чувствует себя разопнутым между двумя людьми (не совсем людьми, если смотреть на левую руку).

На его руках чертово макраме — нити опутывают запястья и пальцы многочисленными узлами.

Данте не хочет идти ни за одной из них.

Он хочет ножницы.


	2. 2.

У Леди при себе два сухпайка, и один из них она отдает Данте. Не то чтобы ему это было прям нужно-нужно, но он не отказывается. Данте может обходиться без еды долго — очень долго, — но жует крекеры почти с удовольствием, насколько это возможно в условиях блужданий в демонической башне хрен знает в скольких метрах над землей.

Они весьма потрепаны — у девушки энное количество ссадин на ногах, да и рубашка выглядит так, словно ею мыли пол на двух или трех этажах башни. Данте хочется съязвить насчет того, что она не слишком подходяще одета для такого дела, но сам выглядит не сильно лучше — наверное, потому, что по дороге собрал всех возможных высших демонов, жаждущих начистить ему лицо.

— Зараза, — ворчит Леди.

Понятное дело, зовут её не Леди, это Данте её так назвал, но настоящее имя она отказывается называть. Ну и ладно.

— Ты не в курсе, куда дальше?  
— Наверх, — не колеблясь отвечает Данте.

Она следит за направлением его взгляда и делает какие-то свои выводы.

— Это выглядит так, словно, — Леди осекается. — Ох черт! Только не говори, что…

Девушка смотрит на потолок, словно видит уходящую вверх веревку. Она слишком проницательна для своих пятнадцати лет.

— Ну, типа да, — лучшая стратегия обороны — нападение, и Данте следует этому правилу почти всегда. — А что?  
— Не повезло тебе. Это же… как-то…  
— Как-то похер, — кивает Данте, всем видом давая понять, что не хочет это обсуждать.

А то он не знает. Кому еще повезло быть связанным с собственным братом-близнецом? Кому повезло быть настолько крепко связанным? Кому… Ну да, это только Данте такой гребаный счастливчик, и в любви, и в смерти, и в картах, и во всём-всём.

Хорошо, что никто не видит его проклятущую нить. Ту самую, что сначала, как у нормальных людей, в один обхват опоясывала его левое запястье, а потом в один прекрасный момент — в два обхвата. А потом закрутилась и еще раз, запутываясь сама с собой. Не нить, а браслет — странный браслет. Врагу не пожелаешь.

— А у меня её нет, — говорит Леди. — Вот так вот.  
— Совсем? — не верит Данте.  
— Совсем. Даже намека нет. Может, моя судьба еще не родилась или вообще не родится никогда.  
— В лучшем случае у вас будет пятнадцать лет разницы в возрасте, — фыркает Данте. — Так себе звучит. Ты будешь старая и страшная, а он… — Данте уклоняется от летящего в него пустого магазина. — Молод и красив.  
— Это лучше, чем гипотетически трахать брата, — Леди вскакивает и уходит. Из зала ведут две двери — она выбирает правую.

Данте идет налево.

На кончике языка вертится опровержение её слов.

Не гипотетически. Не гипотетически.


	3. 3.

Данте видит — даже с такого расстояния.

Правая рука парня в гипсе, на левой свободно болтается кровавого цвета петля.

Белые волосы, светлые глаза — впору истерически смеяться и шутить про его, Данте, «типаж». Парню от силы лет семнадцать, ну или около того, и он еще знать не знает, что его, простигосподи, судьба — взрослый, потрепанный жизнью мужик с темным прошлым. Разумно развернуться и вернуться в агентство, но вот досада: предоплату Данте уже взял и потратил — впритык хватило на погашение долгов. А значит, местный священник, он же главный в мутном ордене с демонами и незаконными исследованиями, должен умереть.

Данте надеется, что они с парнем не пересекутся. Тщетная надежда, конечно, потому что он уже чувствует, как нить на правой руке начинает оживать. Он всегда пытался обращать на нее как можно меньше внимания — не набралось бы и тысячной доли внимания, что получила связь на левой руке.

А теперь вот как — Данте чувствует, как чертов канат начинает укорачиваться. Парень чувствует тоже, оглядывается. Данте почти видит, как нить змеей ползет по улицам — километр за километром. Такая длинная и запутанная, что продолжает пожирать сама себя, когда Данте пускает пулю в лоб проповеднику, когда Данте получает с двух подошв в лицо, когда Данте разбивает гипс и обнаруживает, что да, шутки про «типаж» уместны.

Потому что то, что в жилах его пары должна течь хоть какая-то часть демонической крови вкупе с желанием друг друга убить, не объяснить больше ничем.

Данте думает о своей судьбе, пока его бьют когтистой лапой. Словно в издевательство, нить выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы стать такой короткой, чтобы это стало заметно даже крайне увлеченному битвой человеку.

— Что за?

Данте пользуется моментом, чтобы свалить и не отвечать на вопросы.

— Что за черт? — кричат ему вслед.

Если бы он знал.

***

 

Данте рад, что никто, кроме него, не видит нити. Он чувствует себя минотавром, преследующим Тесея. Минотавром, сматывающим клубок. В один момент по нити пробегает волна чужой боли, которая вскоре отступает, сменившись чем-то иным.

«Сила…»

Данте смеется. Наверное, это защитная реакция на все это, тем более что у мальчишки обнаруживается Ямато — Данте хочет меч себе, потому что это меч Вергилия, а Вергилий принадлежит ему и…

— Как тебя зовут?  
— Неро. А ты Данте, да?

Данте ждет вопрос. Что-то в духе «Ты моя пара?», что-то такое же глупое и очевидное.

— Я думал, эта связь, она… мертвая, — эти слова звучат так, что Данте становится стыдно.

Он всеми силами игнорировал вторую, неважную нить, абсолютно не думая, что на другом её конце для кого-то другого она единственная.

Неро смотрит на его левую руку. Его собственная левая в таком же спутанном вязании.

— Так бывает? Две нити?  
— Ты видишь? — Данте удивлен.

Парень кивает.

Данте надо подумать. Он уходит, к его правой руке подбирается чужая растерянность. Видимо, судьба решила, что он такой раздолбай, что ему нужны два варианта.

А если и так — пусть, будь что будет. Данте пропускает веревку между пальцев. Впервые за годы связь начинает выглядеть живой.


	4. 4.

Больше всего Данте расстроен, что они больше не играют в прятки. Игра, хорошая игра — в их доме так много мест, где можно спрятаться, — больше не имеет смысла.

Вергилий очень обижен по этому поводу.

— Данте жульничает! — обвиняет он его. — Ты подглядывал!  
— Нет! Я шел за веревкой!

Их мать меняется в лице. Она присаживается рядом с ними и очень осторожно спрашивает:

— Какой веревкой, Данте?

Данте поднимает руку.

— Вот этой. Что она значит?

Вергилий дергает нить, пытаясь снять её. При попытках это сделать Данте чувствует боль и пинает брата в плечо.

— Это значит… — Ева подбирает слова. — Что вы — самые дорогие друг другу люди. Что вы всегда сможете найти друг друга, где бы вы ни были. Но… но пока что вы должны держать это в секрете, понятно?

Они кивают.

— Никто не должен знать, что она у вас есть. Хотя бы пока вы не вырастете. Это тайна, понятно?

Они согласны. Конечно, какие проблемы. Тайна — это хорошо, еще одна тайна в их копилку, теперь настоящая, всамделишная, а не то, что они съели все конфеты и спрятали фантики, чтобы никто не заметил.

Это немного скрашивает разочарование в игре в прятки.

И все же Данте приходится прятаться еще раз. Он сидит в гардеробе, забросанный тяжелыми платьями, пока все не затихает.

Город в руинах, и Данте в нем одинок, как никогда прежде. Проходит время, прежде чем появляются люди — полиция, военные, медики. Помня напутствие матери, Данте выдумывает себе имя, говорит первое, что пришло в голову, — Тони.

— Нужно найти моего брата, — говорит Данте-Тони полицейскому.  
— Да, конечно, как выглядит твой брат?  
— Так же, как и я.  
— О, — полицейский поджимает губы. — Знаешь, Тони, в том аду, что здесь был, высока вероятность, что твой брат, он…  
— Он жив!  
— Ты не можешь быть в этом уверенным.

Данте-Тони делает вид, что согласен. Потому что их «нить» — это тайна.

И эту тайну он обязан хранить.

***

Данте сбегает несколько раз в попытках добраться до другого края нити — он чувствует, что та растянулась так далеко, стала такой длинной, как никогда прежде. Они никогда еще не находились друг от друга так далеко.

Стоя на обочине дороги из города, Данте замечает, что канат, прежде натянутый как струна, стал куда свободнее. Он не знает, что это значит, но ему это не нравится.


	5. 5.

Пиццу везут бессовестно долго. Данте успевает перечитать журнал, офигеть с цен на одежду, офигеть еще раз уже с цен на телефоны и пересчитать, сколько дней сидит без электричества, прежде чем в дверь агентства наконец-то стучат и копуша-курьер наконец-то вносит коробки.

— Мистер Данте, господин Анджело просил передать, что…  
— Да-да-да, как обычно, в конце месяца.  
— Но уже конец месяца и…

Данте закрывает за ним дверь. Почему он должен платить за пиццу, в которую Анджело исключительно из вредности, вопреки всем просьбам, бросает оливки? Это ли не неуважение к постоянному — заметьте, очень постоянному! — клиенту?

Беспокоится, гад, чтобы Данте скучно не было — а то ему теперь очень весело выбирать мерзкие черные кружочки…

Данте открывает коробку — конечно! Тут как тут, почти складываются в надпись «Этот день не сможет стать хуже».

Может — Данте замирает с протянутой рукой, пытаясь побороть онемение, охватившее всю правую руку до локтя. Запутанная на ней нить пульсирует в ужасе, заставляя забыть об обеде, вообще обо всем. Леди опрометчиво оставила свой байк у агентства, и Данте не чувствует и отголоска угрызений совести, угоняя чужой транспорт.

Его ведет тонкая красная полоса, и Данте всю дорогу молится, чтобы она не оборвалась.

Кирие открывает ему дверь — на ней нет лица. Девушка делает шаг в сторону, вжимаясь в стену.

— Там… там, — выдавливает она.

Данте не знает, чего ждать. Неро любитель получить какое-нибудь глупое ранение, но обычно они стоят не более чем звонка вроде «Мелкий, прекращай лезть на рожон, я же все чувствую!».

Неро бледный, как смерть, с замотанным обрубком там, где была его демоническая лапища. Жить будет. Да, будет жить. Данте падает на колени у кровати и выдавливает из себя ухмылку.

— Не пугай меня так больше, понял? — голос его сел от нервов.

Неро кривит губы. Ему больно — он не привык, никто из них не привык, что больно может быть так и так долго.

— Хорошо.  
— Кто это был?

«Я оторву ему голову, если ты этого еще не сделал» висит в воздухе.

— Я не знаю. Кто-то… демон. Достаточно сильный, чтобы оторвать руку.

Данте, знающий внешне каждый из своих внутренних органов, проткнутый в этой жизни, наверное, десятком мечей насквозь, бросает взгляд на забинтованную рану, и ему становится дурно.

— Блядство.  
— Да ладно, — Неро храбрится. — Могло быть хуже.  
— Ты шутишь?  
— Я подумал, что… А что, если бы он оторвал мне левую руку? Как бы я тогда?

Данте поднимается и сгребает его в объятия, укачивает, как маленького. Делает вид, что не замечает пятна от чужих слез на своей кофте.

Хватит. Слишком много всего плохого в этой жизни. Он хочет, чтобы Неро не думал об этом, и сам думать не хочет.

Кирие делает вид, что не видит этой сцены — ставит на столик чашку чая для Данте и исчезает, как тень.

Он ей за это благодарен.


	6. 6.

Несколько лет назад Данте, скажи ему кто об этом, посмеялся бы. Потому что это бред, так не бывает — не в его жизни, не за последние… Ух, сколько там лет?

Люди в его кровати задерживаются только с одной определенной целью и остаются там, только пока эта цель не достигнута. А потом все: пока-пока, Данте спит исключительно сам, потому что Данте пинается, Данте вредный, Данте жадный и любит лежать по диагонали.

Естественно, он бы опроверг и то, что сам будет уговаривать пожить у него хотя бы неделю, хотя бы то время, пока Нико сообразит, чем можно заменить потерянную руку, чтобы в случае возвращения мерзавца Данте ему показал, где зимуют раки, посмевшие посягнуть на тех, кто ему дорог.

Данте едва не падает с кровати — он подвинулся так далеко, чтобы не дай бог не задеть поврежденную руку. Неро и так во сне каждый раз морщится, когда переворачивается со спины на живот — спокойно спать у него не получается от слова вообще.

Данте не спит — Данте смотрит на чужую футболку с полустершейся картинкой мопса. Пижамные штаны у Неро и того хуже — в глазастых черных котах. Штаны ужасные, и… Неро в них милый.

В нити, связывающей их, сейчас меньше метра, если не брать в расчет узлы и переплетения.

Вторая дохлой змеей струится по полу.

***

 

Неро выглядит значительно лучше.

Агентство куда менее удобно для комфортной жизни, чем его дом, но Данте прикладывает все силы, чтобы сгладить привычные ему печали вроде отсутствия телевизора и воды. Зато Неро постоянно под присмотром — и пусть только кто-то попробует причинить ему вред.

Они играют в карты (Неро вытягивает нужную зубами), и Данте проигрывается в хлам, разбирают старые вещи, которые, наверное, лежат тут еще с той поры, когда агентство не было агентством (сюда очень хотела залезть Патти, но, боюсь, у нее случился бы когнитивный диссонанс), и просто сидят на диване, болтая о разной чепухе.

О том, что что-то не так, замечает Неро.

— Данте, это… это как такое…  
— Что? — Данте следит за чужим взглядом, смотрит на свои руки.

Макраме на левой, макраме на правой. Струна каната к руке Неро, вторая веревка… вторая нить непривычно короткая и соединяет его руки между собой, её кончик ныряет в плетение связи с парнем и…

Данте не понимает, что происходит. Это выглядит как средневековые кандалы, и Неро тут в роли гири — или что там цепляли к наручникам?

— Вергилий, — сипит Данте.  
— Что происходит?  
— Я… я не знаю. Она… оборвалась. Но не исчезла. Это выглядит так, словно…  
— Словно все запуталось еще больше, — Неро касается его запястий. — Может, нужно поискать какую-нибудь информацию?  
— Не думаю, что нам что-то поможет. Человеческие связи куда… проще. Один узелок и нитка до другого человека. Не… не это.  
— Обычные люди связаны, а мы спутаны?  
— Да… да, еще как.

К счастью, уже через час к нему является Моррисон, чтобы загрузить работой. На то, чтобы пытаться понять происходящее, времени не остается.


	7. 7.

— Данте жив! — почти кричит Неро и выходит из фургона, громко хлопая дверью.

Для полноты картины ему остается закурить и злобно выпускать дым из ноздрей, но Неро не курит и никогда не курил, если не считать пассивного потребления производимого Нико дыма.

— Пф-ф, парниша! — фыркает Грифон. — Нездоровый оптимизм никого не довел до чего-то хорошего.  
— Прошел месяц, — V кивает, признавая грустный факт. — У Уризена нет повода оставлять Данте в живых.  
— Если Неро говорит, что Данте жив, то так и есть, — наконец-то подает голос Леди. После того как она вышла из душа, её до сих пор было не слышно. — Потому что они связаны.

V замирает. Его лицо почти не выражает эмоций — почти.

— Это невозможно.  
— Почему? — спрашивает Нико.  
— Данте не выглядит как связанный с кем-то человек, — V сжимает трость.  
— Ну вот, вопреки всему, он такой. А ты?

V опускает взгляд и вздыхает.

— У меня нет связи ни с кем. Мои руки пусты.

Леди хлопает его по плечу.

— Такое случается. Я до двадцати с лишним ходила без пары.  
— И что же произошло?  
— Мундус создал Триш. Так что, может, твоя судьба еще просто не существует.

Грифон хохочет, но быстро затыкается. V вытягивает руку вперед, заставляя птицу развоплотиться.

— Так или иначе, надо идти дальше.

V выходит из машины. Он чувствует, что двигаться стало тяжелее, чем прежде, наверное, он просто устал — этой ночью никому не удалось нормально поспать…

— Радость, скорбь — узора два в тонких тканях божества. Можно в скорби проследить счастья шелковую нить…

Неро оборачивается.

— Уже сдали меня с потрохами, да? — парень вздыхает и поправляет что-то невидимое на левом запястье. — Да, Данте и я… мы связаны.  
— Как давно?  
— Лет… десять уже, наверное. Знакомы, конечно, куда меньше. Он очень долго игнорировал связь, я думал, что с другой стороны никого нет, а потом мы еще вечность искали общий язык.  
— Нашли?  
— Нашли.  
— И ты… — Неро кажется, что V с трудом даются эти слова. С чего бы. — …любишь его?

Ответ дается Неро просто. Уже прошло то время, когда эти слова причиняли ему душевные муки.

— Да. Да. Больше всех.  
— Что ж, — V улыбается. — Тогда пойдем искать его.


	8. 8.

— Да-а-а-нте, — скрипит чудовище, и да, если у Данте и были сомнения (не было), то теперь он уверен на сто пятьдесят процентов, что чутье его не подвело. Вопреки годам самоубеждения, внутри все скручивает от… душевной, черт её дери, боли.  
— И тебе привет. Вижу, ты уже разобрался с самыми опасными женщинами нашего времени.  
— Я — воплощение силы.  
— Да, да, конечно, — Данте кивает. — Никогда бы не подумал, что меня приведут к тебе другие. Непривычно… не знать, где ты.

Чудовище на троне моргает — всеми глазами, сколько их там у него.

— Связь — мерзкий рудимент человечности.  
— И ты нашел способ от нее избавиться, молодец. Только вот она, зараза, не захотела исчезать, — Данте вскидывает руки, показывая свои новые кандалы. — Видишь?  
— Не вижу. Если мне нужно было избавиться от связи, чтобы заполучить силу, то я могу только пожалеть о том, что не сделал это раньше.  
— Придурок, — выплевывает Данте, взвешивая в руке меч. — Только за это стоит тебе вломить. И еще за кое-что.

***

— Это значит… — Ева подбирает слова. — Что вы — самые дорогие друг другу люди. Что вы всегда сможете найти друг друга, где бы вы ни были. Но… но пока что вы должны держать это в секрете, понятно?

Данте открывает глаза — как раз чтобы увидеть меч Спарды, воткнутый в землю, и тяжело дышащего V рядом.

— Нашел, — V садится на землю.  
— Какой сегодня день?  
— Пятнадцатое июня.

Данте рывком садится. Неро жив — за прошедший месяц могло случиться что угодно, но этого не произошло. Уже хорошо.

— Уризен оказался сильнее, чем мы думали.  
— Мы провалились, — кивает Данте. — Но не до конца. У меня еще много счетов к этому… к нему.  
— Выглядит как личная вендетта.  
— Именно.  
— Не забывай, что это я тебя нанял, — V встает, опираясь на трость. — И у меня тоже к нему очень личные…  
— Нет! — обрывает его Данте. — Твои личные дела не могу быть более личными, чем мои.

V наклоняет голову, несколько тяжелых секунд молчит.

— Это из-за… Неро? Ты хочешь его убить, потому что он…  
— Нет. Не совсем, — Данте хрустит шеей. — Это все… куда более запутано. Очень запутано. Где-то на уровне гордиева узла, и, если дороги назад нет — я его разрублю.

V смотрит ему вслед. На его лице больше отчаяния, чем должно быть.


	9. Chapter 9

— Пожалуйста, — просит V. — Помоги мне дойти. Я… даже если я не смогу, даже… Я не имею права просить у тебя этого, не после всего, что я когда-либо творил, но. Пожалуйста, Неро, помоги мне. Последняя просьба, не более.

Он не ждет согласия, но Неро взваливает его к себе на спину, подмечая про себя, как легка его ноша. V сыплется — буквально, и это не сулит ничего хорошего.

— Скажи мне, — подает голос V. — Каково это — быть связанным с Данте… по-настоящему?  
— Странный вопрос… — Неро закусывает губу. — Он самодовольный засранец, но я тоже не сахар. Если это судьба, то рано или поздно она все равно сведет вас — так я думаю.  
— Судьба… а если судьба несправедлива и ведет к падению в бездну?  
— Какая есть.

V вздыхает.

— Я просто… на самом деле всегда хотел любви в свою сторону, но не мог признаться в этом даже себе, а потом стало уже поздно.  
— Никогда не поздно, — ворчит Неро.  
— Понимаешь… у меня была пара. Но я её потерял, и теперь… я больше не нужен.  
— Это ты так считаешь.

Они молчат до конца пути.

***

V шатаясь идет к поверженному демону. Каждый шаг — как победа над самим собой.

— Это… ты. Ты виноват, — говорит он, взбираясь по нему. — Ты все испортил из-за своей жадности.  
— Нужно больше силы, — твердит Уризен.  
— Я знаю… знаю. Теперь только мы есть друг у друга — ты и я… и никого кроме нас.

Он заносит лезвие трости, и Данте не успевает добежать. Раздается подобие взрыва, глаза обжигает яркий свет.

Неро не понимает, что происходит. V исчез, а вместе с ним исчез и стрёмный демон. Вместо них среди разваливающейся реальности стоит человек (нечеловек) в потрепанном плаще.

— Что за?  
— Вергилий, — выдыхает Данте. — Вот как, значит?

Человек оборачивается. У Неро перехватывает дыхание.

— Выходит, что так. Мне нет потребности оставаться здесь.  
— Мы не закончили! — возмущается Данте.  
— Конечно. Но, прежде чем мы встретимся в следующий раз — подлечись. В победе над таким тобой нет никакого удовольствия и… — прежде чем ступить в открытый портал, Вергилий поворачивается к Неро. — Спасибо.

Портал закрывается.

— Что за чертовщина тут происходит?! — Неро хватает Данте за воротник плаща. — Куда делся V?  
— Вернулся… к самому себе. Иди домой, Неро. Купи чего-нибудь… на ужин.  
— Да, уже побежал! Из-за него я лишился правой руки, и ты хочешь, чтобы я просто ждал тебя дома?!  
— Это не твоя битва! — Данте повышает голос.  
— Конечно, значит, я буду отсиживаться!  
— Ты не понимаешь!  
— Чего я не понимаю? Опять боишься, что через связь почувствуешь, что мне прилетело? Или я опять мертвый груз?!  
— Не в этом дело!  
— А в чем?!  
— Он твой отец! — Данте вскинул руки. — И это! Это! — Он сжимает идущую от левой руки к правой нить — его!

Неро моргает.

— Ты… думал, что все просто запутано? Нет, все… все очень запутано. Одна моя связь ведет к моему родному брату, а вторая к тебе. И все было еще неплохо до того момента, пока Ямато не признала тебя как кровного хозяина. Круто, да? У нас все не как у людей, потому что мы не люди, точнее, не совсем люди, и с этим уже ничего не поделать. Это моя битва — просто смирись с этим.

Неро не собирается следовать его совету.


	10. 10.

— Наша связь изначально была неестественным явлением, — говорит Вергилий, перебрасывая катану из одной руки в другую. — Демоны свободны от уз красных нитей, и мы должны были унаследовать их природу.  
— И ты для этого оторвал своему сыну руку? Какой молодец.  
— Ты так в этом уверен?  
— О, с кем-то другим у меня связи бы не вышло. С тобой и твоей кровью, мои любимые грабли, — улыбается Данте. Его облик плывет, превращаясь в демонический. — Пора закончить это все.  
— Конечно.

Данте готов нанести смертельный удар и получить такой же. Пара секунд — и они, вполне вероятно, останутся на вершине Клипота на веки вечные, если человеческого в них окажется достаточно, чтобы тела не истлели сразу, как это бывало с демонами.

Удар не выходит. Что-то, точнее кто-то, вклинивается между ними, и Данте получает смачную пощечину, от которой отлетает в сторону, краем глаза подмечая, что Вергилий получил такую же.

Неро — а это Неро — за то время, пока они не виделись, успел обзавестись модным демоническим обликом и отрастить правую руку — Данте остается только удивляться, как и когда он успел это сделать. Вот уж скрытые таланты как они есть.

— Прекратите, мать вашу! — рычит Неро. — Никто тут сегодня не умрет. Ни ты, ни ты.  
— Смелое заявление, — Вергилий пытается подняться, но Данте не сильно в него верит. Удар был то что надо.  
— Если ты так хочешь убить Данте, то я тебе не дам этого сделать. Но ты ведь и не хочешь.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Иначе зачем ты сохранил обрывок на своем запястье?

Вергилий сдвигает рукав — выше перчатки темнеет тонкая полоска нитки с коротким размочаленным хвостом.

— Я сказал V, что никогда не поздно. Я не буду отказываться от своих слов.  
— Ты не понимаешь.  
— Хватит считать меня дураком — я все понимаю. Думаешь, я не в ужасе от всего этого? — фыркает Неро. — Но когда это не было запутанным?  
— Связь мертва.  
— Нет, она все это время тянула силу из моей, чтобы ты мог вернуться.

Вергилий хмыкает. Неро не может до конца понять, что тот чувствует, но ему кажется, что он… растерян?

— Я говорил, что считал свою нить мертвой долгие годы, и это все было потому, что Данте считал важной только твою. Да, Данте, я в курсе.

Данте наконец-то удается встать. Он отправляет меч за спину — не то чтобы стоило перековать его на орала, но убрать подальше — это, в конце концов, хорошая идея.

— Я, конечно, не уверен, что вы сможете поделить великолепного меня… Но вы можете попытаться.  
— Твоим самомнением по-прежнему можно убивать.  
— Это самое опасное мое оружие.

Нить реагирует на их сближение — выпутывается из сплетения и змеей ползет к чужой руке. Вергилий не сопротивляется, спокойно смотрит, как та оплетает его запястье — обхват, два, узел, еще обхват. Узел. Узел. Узел.

— У нормальных людей один обхват и один узелок, — вздыхая, говорит Вергилий.  
— Где ты видел тут нормальных людей? — спрашивает Данте.  
— Молчи, две нити для одного — случай вовсе бредовый.  
— Вот такой я счастливчик!

Неро отворачивается, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Данте может сколько угодно хорохориться, но нить на его руке отдает чужим трепетом — Данте не верит в происходящее, но придется.

***

Неро смотрит телевизор. В одиннадцать вечера обычно показывают всякую ерунду, например, как сейчас — старый боевик про мужика, мстящего за убитую жену и похищенную дочку. На экране главный герой стоит над киллером и решает, отправить ли раскаявшегося преступника на тот свет.

В дверь стучат. Не так, как это делают люди, принявшие агентство за что-то другое, и не так, как те, кто знает, чем тут занимаются. Как-то иначе.

Неро нажимает кнопку на пульте, заглушая звук телевизора.

Он открывает дверь и замирает с открытым ртом.

— Мы дома.  
— Вы… таки выбрались из Ада, — неверящим голосом говорит Неро.  
— Да, — Данте улыбается. — Мы шли по веревочке.

***

Данте даже рад, что проклятую нитку никто, кроме владельцев, не видит. Хватит того, что он сам её видит — обе нити, связывающие их руки. Сейчас непонятно, где чья.

Вот эта, скорее всего, к Неро, утробно стонущему в такт движениям его руки. Данте искусал ему все плечи и шею — от вкуса чужой крови во рту мысли туманятся еще сильнее, хотя куда больше.

А эта к Вергилию — кому еще пришло бы в голову накинуть её на него как удавку. Вергилий любит все контролировать, но Данте и не хочется с ним спорить — в кои веки.  
Ему, долгое время не бывавшему в пассивной позиции, приходится вспоминать, как это, но, судя по всему, Вергилий еще помнит, как заставить Данте орать. Наверняка это тешит его самолюбие — это сквозит в движениях рук, пальцев, губ.

Это не быстрый перепихон, когда даже от одежды некогда избавиться, не то что тратить время на лишнюю ласку. Не медленный романтичный секс со свечами и прочим барахлом. Что-то другое — Данте не знает, как это назвать. Оба его любовника действуют как-то неестественно слаженно, словно давно сговорились, исподволь запутывая его, стягивая, растягивая, подавляя, подставляясь, целуя и кусая. Его прошивает словно разрядом тока от каждого движения — по сплетениям нити, чужие эмоции. Симфония чужого учащенного дыхания — горячего, жаркого дыхания.

Неро насаживается на его член, отвлекая, пока Вергилий толкается сзади. Данте чувствует их неловкость друг перед другом — по сути, все же они не так хорошо знакомы, но у них есть он. Данте между Вергилием и Неро как преобразователь или адаптер — общий знаменатель, переходное звено. Ошибочно считать, что это он связан с ними, нет, они все тут связаны.

Как хорошо, что другие не видят их нитей. Не видят тонкого плетеного каната и того, как Данте не только руками — весь в нем запутан. Как красная нить сплелась, связывая их, не мешаясь и вместе с тем не давая забыть о себе.

Данте хочет ножницы.

За время, проведенное во сне и в Аду, он жутко зарос, и пора бы постричься.


	11. -1.

— Что будем делать, умник?

Он смотрит в окно. Дом давно заброшен, он почти уверен, что это дом с плохой репутацией и сюда давно никто не приходил, но окна целы и обстановка — почти такая, какой он её запомнил.

— Нужна одежда, — говорит он Грифону. — И деньги. Много денег.  
— Зачем тебе много денег?  
— Чтобы заплатить за работу.

Птица фыркает и вылетает в приоткрытую дверь.

Он срывает с окна пыльную штору и оборачивается в нее на манер тоги. На улице жарко — почти лето, — но дом за годы набрал в себя холода, и от промерзших стен зябко.

Он находит осколок зеркала и долго себя рассматривает. Ему всегда говорили, что он — копия отца, но сейчас от этой схожести и следа не осталось. Черты лица куда мягче, руки и ноги тонкие, слабые, разукрашенные разводами чернил. Ему никогда не победить в одиночку.

И идти, собственно, не к кому больше. Как бы ему ни хотелось, он не сможет прийти к Данте честно. Что он скажет? Данте, я выбрался из Преисподней, но не помню как. А потом шел на свет Ямато — это я помню. А потом оказался дома: как — не помню. Я вообще помню все кусками, потому что Ямато разделил меня надвое — и память тоже разделилась. Так что я — не совсем я, а вторая моя половина замышляет что-то грандиозное и ужасное в погоне за силой.

Силой, которой у него самого остались только крохи — точнее, капли, черные капли на коже. Они стекают вниз, обращаясь в большую черную кошку. Тень слизывает пыль с его щеки и трется лбом о подбородок. На ощупь она теплая.

Он обнимает демона и смотрит на свои руки. Правая непривычно пуста.

Есть мнение, что тот, для кого связь важнее, носит её на левой руке — со стороны сердца. Наверное, это правда.

Интересно, что подумал Данте, когда нить исчезла? Обрадовался или нет? В любом случае он теперь свободен. Может… идти… куда…

Он взвыл, перепугав Тень. Эхо пустых стен разносит его крик по дому.

Нет, он не сможет сказать правду. Грифон вернется с деньгами, и он пойдет к Данте как клиент. Заплатит ему — пусть поймает вторую часть его личности, а дальше, дальше посмотрим…

Рядом со сломанным книжным шкафом разбросаны книги. Одна из них хорошо знакома — на обложке золотое тиснение с буквой V. Штучный экземпляр стихов Уильяма Блейка, бездарно запоротый тем, кто делал обложку — глупец спутал буквы V и W. Только из-за этого её когда-то и купили.

V. Хорошее имя, как раз то, что от него осталось — первая буква имени.

— В меня стреляли! — заявляет Грифон. — И я в них зафигарил молнией!

В V летят вещи. Тяжелая спортивная сумка, набитая пачками денег (несколько испачканы кровью), и ворох вещей.

— Где ты взял их?  
— Шмотки? Там был какой-то манекен. Обуви нет, но, думаю, ты сможешь купить себе что-нибудь…  
— Спасибо.

Ему остается только предполагать, у какого магазина мог стоять манекен с такой одеждой, но выбирать не приходится. Штаны хороши, жилет вызывает множество вопросов, но не больше, чем его тело, покрытое татуировками. Сойдет.

V поднимает с пола трость. Ямато, разделяя их, не избежал этой же участи.

В этом есть какая-то ирония.

— Оу, тебя ничем не испортишь, — ехидничает птица. — Идем, как тебя?  
— V. Зови меня V.


	12. -2.

V смотрит в книжку и старательно делает вид, что ему скучно, в надежде скрыть тот факт, что его сердце бьется непозволительно быстро.

Данте почти не изменился. Он все тот же раздолбай и неряха и носит красное. V украдкой смотрит на его левую руку. Запястье пустое.

V набирает воздуха в легкие. Вот сейчас. Сейчас он скажет, он объяснит, что он — слабая человеческая половина — не хотел, чтобы нить порвалась, что Данте все еще очень ему дорог и он единственный, к кому V мог обратиться…

— А что, электричество появилось?

Вместе с громким топотом по лестнице появляется новое действующее лицо. Парень, может, лет двадцать-двадцать два. Белые, белее, чем у Данте, волосы, светлые глаза, странная повязка на правой руке.

— Как видишь! — Данте запрокидывает голову.  
— А значит, и вода появилась?  
— Скорее всего, а что?  
— Как «что»? Если ты хочешь, чтобы я жил тут постоянно, вода — это очень важно!

Парень исчезает, Данте усмехается. В его усмешке столько тепла, что можно отогреть замерзающего. V на ходу придумывает историю о страшном демоне и спешит уйти. Прежде чем «страшный демон» выдаст свое местонахождение и планы, пройдет еще некоторое время.

Он снимает комнату в небольшом отеле. Вещей у него прискорбно мало: сумка с остатками денег, одежда, украденная Грифоном, честно купленные сандалии, трость и книжка.

Данте выглядит так, словно не заметил исчезнувшей связи. Может, ему даже хорошо от этого, может, она ему мешала нормально жить с…

V вспоминает парня — да, они встречались. Только… только…

У него перехватывает дыхание. Тот, в чьей руке был сокрыт Ямато. V помнит хруст ломаемой кости, звук разрываемой плоти.

V помнит, что не испытывал ни малейшего сожаления к вору. Ему нужен был его меч, остальное — детали. Одна надежда, что они больше не пересекутся.

***

 

Они сидят за одним столом. Небольшое кафе с террасой, взгляды остальных посетителей прикованы к экрану телевизора, на экране — Ред Грейв. Неро мрачно двигает выставленные официанткой тарелки по столику, часть сдвигая к V. От него до сих пор пахнет кровью, и ему плевать, что там в новостях — он и так все видел.

— Ешь, — говорит он V. — Нельзя быть таким тощим.

V смотрит в тарелку. Он не может признаться, что за время, проведенное в преисподней, успел сильно отвыкнуть от обычной человеческой еды. Его тело, прежнее тело, жило на энергии убитых, или на крови, или… на чем-то еще.

— Мне нужна вторая рука, — говорит Неро. — Нико обещала, что что-то придумает. Но это не раньше, чем это, — он дергает культей, — заживет.  
— Я думал, что те, в чьих жилах течет кровь демонов, восстанавливаются куда быстрее.  
— Так и есть. Это в виде исключения. Видимо, ублюдок был беспрецедентно силен. Сильнее придурка Санктуса.  
— Не слышал о таком.  
— О, был такой, — Неро методично подчищает свои тарелки. — В Фортуне, город такой. Хотел власти над миром, ну, не новая тема.

Фортуна звучит знакомо. Но не более.


	13. -3.

— Я ищу работу, — говорит Вергилий.

Данте молчит. Данте — слишком домашний ребенок, Вергилий подозревает, что брату есть чем похвастаться в плане комфорта, полученного за прошедшие годы. Сам он лишен такой возможности.

— Нам нужны деньги.

Молодая женщина, продающая сигареты, смотрит на него испытующе. В её глазах вопрос, как их занесло сюда, и ответ на него — очень длинная история. Последним её пунктом будет полноценное бегство — найдя Данте, Вергилий делает все, чтобы их не нашли, потому что того определенно хватились.

А его — его нет.

— Этот город — не то место, где подростку вроде тебя стоит искать работу. Честной работы тут нет. Обычно беспризорники торгуют собой в подворотнях, но это не сильно денежная работа. Разве что, — она наклоняется вперед. — Вас двое, да с такой экзотической внешностью можете подцепить какого-нибудь богатого извращенца, но это вдвойне плохая идея. Лучше бегите отсюда.

Вергилий вежливо благодарит её за совет, но не уточняет, за какой именно.

***

Срез получается идеальным — как всегда. Голова летит куда-то на пол, тело следом, перед этим успев обдать сидящего Данте кровью.

Вергилий возвращает катану в ножны.

Данте шумно выдыхает.

Наверное, из всех действующих лиц только Вергилий знал развитие событий целиком. Это был его план, и он же привел его в действие. На последние деньги снять комнатушку в плохом отеле — только ради доступа к горячей воде, отмыться до скрипа, чтобы даже слепой увидел, что волосы у них не седые, а странного белого, с платиной, цвета, и можно бы подумать про краску, но ресницы такие же. Два идентичных экзотических экземпляра. Уже не совсем дети, еще не взрослые, наивные до ужаса — Данте выглядит таким, а Вергилий хорошо притворяется.

— Хотите хорошо заработать? — спрашивает их дорого одетый мужчина.

Да, конечно, хотят.

«Верг, что ты делаешь?» — шипит Данте, но старший шипит на него.

Их проверяют на входе в особняк — на случай если это все ловушка, но оружия нет, точнее, его не найти. Оружия нет до того самого момента, пока под пристальным взглядом жутко богатого извращенца они оба не остаются без одежды. Меньше всего стоит бояться голого человека. Человека — возможно.

Ямато появляется в яркой вспышке в момент замаха.

— Ты убил его, — шепчет Данте.

В ноздри бьет запах свежей крови. Вергилий отбрасывает меч и наклоняется к Данте, слизывает кровь у него с щеки, чувствуя, как счастливо клокочет что-то темное, еще слабое, внутри. Он целует Данте, разделяя с ним железный вкус.

Данте так долго пробыл среди людей, что почти забыл, кем является. Сейчас он — тень прежнего себя, и Вергилию почти физически больно от этого. Он спутывает их руки нитью и валит брата на кровать.

Кровать огромна — места хватило еще бы четырем, а может, пяти. Вергилий не думает, кто побывал в этой комнате до них. Он чувствует остатки чужой боли и страха, но все меркнет под дурманящими запахами — крови и Данте.

Это не столько секс, сколько неумелая возня — у них слишком мало опыта и слишком много пыла. Данте может тысячу раз сказать, что он не демон, но от правды некуда уйти — его так же будоражит смерть слабого человека и так же хочется чего-то извечного и грязного, как и сам мир в котором они живут.

У мертвеца большая коллекция игрушек и разнообразных средств. Вергилий хватает первый попавшийся тюбик — к запаху крови примешивается аромат клубники, не слишком уместный, но ему плевать. Главное, что пальцы легко скользят внутрь Данте, на всю длину, заставляя его утробно стонать.

Они слишком шумные, но охрану за дверью это не смущает. Ни стоны, ни новый крик Данте, когда Вергилий складывает его пополам. Вергилий почти уверен, что если бы планы их «нанимателя» исполнились, он бы трахнул их по одному, вжимая лицом в простыню, не давая толком дышать. Как можно поступить так с Данте, когда его лицо так прекрасно в полубезумном состоянии, а рот просто создан для поцелуев? Может, это все влияние связи — вся эта неестественно сильная привязанность, — но тому, кто увидел бы в Данте кого-то не больше глупой куклы, Вергилий вырвет глотку.

Данте кричит. Данте раздирает ему спину в клочья — это действительно глубокие царапины, кровь прочерчивает полосы до поясницы и пачкает и без того грязное белье.

Вергилий приходит в себя непозволительно долго. Раны зарастают, приятная истома уходит. Кровь больше не имеет прежнего дурманящего запаха — демон внутри него сыт.

Он трясет Данте за плечо — в ответ тот что-то невнятно бормочет.

— Одевайся. У нас не так много времени, прежде чем они решат, что тут слишком тихо.

Вергилий потрошит чужой кошелек, снимает тяжелые кольца, находит небольшой сейф и вырывает дверцу с петлями. Охрана и те, кто будет расследовать убийство, немало удивятся — ему плевать.

— Данте, куда бы ты потратил много денег?  
— М-м-м, наверное, я бы купил дом.  
— Дом?  
— Да, чтобы мы могли жить вместе и не бояться.  
— Чего?  
— Чего угодно.

Вергилий улыбается.

Ему нравится такая идея.


	14. -4.

С деньгами жизнь куда проще. Теперь не нужно думать, где взять еду или одежду — они наконец-то вылезают из лохмотьев.

Данте оживает. Он все больше похож на себя прежнего, в глазах появляется огонек. В одном из городов, через которые они проезжают, Данте замечает в витрине магазина красного цвета причудливый плащ и упрашивает брата его купить. Вергилий скептически настроен к этой затее, но в конце концов сдается.

В благодарность Данте отсасывает ему в номере отеля, стоя на коленях, и Вергилий не знает точно, от чего ему приятнее — от коленопреклоненного брата или от того, как тот старается, почти задыхается, но не прекращает.

Они каждый раз берут номер на две кровати, но спят все равно в одной. Иногда они трахаются как звери (или демоны), причиняя друг другу боль, иногда Вергилий привязывает чужие руки к спинке кровати и утоляет свой голод исследователя. Данте похож на проволочную головоломку, к которой нужен непривычный подход. К счастью, у Вергилия достаточно терпения и садизма, чтобы выводить Данте из себя, заставляя дергать путы и требовать прекратить страдания.

Данте отмечает путь их следования на карте. Конечным пунктом они выбирают город на западе, долго спорят по этому поводу. Недалеко от моря, не захолустье, достаточно людей, чтобы затеряться.

— Нам нужно ехать дальше, — говорит Вергилий, когда они почти достигают цели. — В Ред Грейв.

Данте сжимает губы.

— Зачем?

Ему не хочется в этот город. Слишком… слишком тяжело туда возвращаться. Слишком многое он хотел бы забыть.

— Нам нужна сила, — отвечает Вергилий. — Больше силы.  
— Зачем? У нас и так все есть, можно жить в свое удовольствие!  
— Данте! Что ты будешь делать, если демоны вернутся? А они вернутся, поверь!

Данте замечает то, что старательно игнорировал прежде. В глазах Вергилия горит безумный огонек. Старший не признаётся, где был все те годы, что они были разлучены, но он пришел к Данте уже с ним, с этим тихим безумием.

— Вот когда придут, тогда и придумаем что-то. Мы сильны вдвоем, — Данте касается его рукава. — Все хорошо ведь. Я… я люблю тебя.  
— Именно из-за того, что я люблю тебя, я не хочу оставить и шанса кому-то нам навредить. Слабый не может ничего защитить. Нам нужно вернуться к истокам, я уверен, что отец припрятал что-то кроме мечей. Те же амулеты — с ними определенно связана какая-то тайна, — Вергилий хватает Данте за плечи. — Если демоны объявятся, мы сможем победить их их же силой.  
— Я… я не хочу становиться демоном! — Данте вырывается из хватки. — Ни за что!  
— Ты не понимаешь!  
— Это ты не понимаешь!  
— Ладно, — Вергилий делает шаг назад. — Тогда я сам.

Он разворачивается и уходит. Данте несколько долгих моментов находится в прострации, прежде чем броситься его догонять. Поздно — Вергилий уже заскочил в уходящий автобус. От него остается только почти материальная, висящая в воздухе ярость — старший очень сильно разозлился и… обиделся?

Нить на руке Данте растягивается, удлиняясь.

Он смотрит в карту. По крайней мере, Вергилий знает, где его искать.

***

Наверное, это единственное кафе, которое работает, несмотря на огромную башню, которая появилась в центре города, а потом рухнула вниз. Посетителей немного, атмосфера мрачная, но Данте так не хочется возвращаться домой, что он согласен быть где угодно.

Он садится за столик, мрачно смотрит в окно.

Знакомый запах заставляет его спину покрыться мурашками.

— Слушаю, — говорит ему официантка.  
— Что это пахнет?

Девушка принюхивается.

— Мороженое, наверное.  
— Мне такое.

Она ставит перед ним вазочку с десертом. Поверх пломбира кто-то щедрой рукой налил кроваво-красного сиропа и разложил кусочки клубники.

Данте ест и не замечает, как слезы текут по его щекам.


	15. -5.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — говорит ему Данте, уходя.

V валится на землю — опять. Да, ему нужно поспать. Просто… поспать. Немного. Чуть-чуть. Он так давно не спал… так… давно…

— Он прав, — каркает Грифон. — Ты всю ночь на ногах, да и раньше…  
— Я не могу, — вздыхает V. Он прислоняется лбом к стене и закрывает глаза. Просто закрывает глаза.  
— Почему?  
— Я… не могу спать. Я засыпаю и просыпаюсь, потому что вижу кошмары. Опять пытаюсь уснуть — они там. И… это невозможно.  
— Ну, раньше ты же как-то спал?  
— Раньше у меня была связь.  
— Она-то тут при чем? — вопрошает птица.

V улыбается, вытягивает руку вперед. Можно представить, что на ней есть что-то еще помимо перчатки.

— Она была со мной почти всегда. Когда демоны явились в Ред Грейв, один из мелких порталов открылся прямо подо мной, и меня затянуло. Я бы сошел с ума, если бы у меня не было уверенности, что с Данте все в порядке. И потом я выбрался только благодаря тому, что шел за нитью. Она… вселяла в меня уверенность и спокойствие.

Грифон молчит — слушает. V опирается о трость.

— Когда я поднимал Темен-ни-гру, то отчаянно верил, что делаю все правильно. Оказалось, что нет, но прежний я никогда бы этого не признал, но, видимо, отсутствие сожалений досталось второму. Сейчас я… очень о многом жалею, — он закусывает губу и продолжает: — Когда Мундус лепил из меня Нело Анжело, почти вся моя память была убрана под замок. Я бродил, как неприкаянный, но связь на моей руке как-то… влияла на меня. Я концентрировался на ней и мог спать. А сейчас… сейчас… я просто очень устал бояться.  
— Иногда ты такая принцесса, V, — скрипит Грифон, но в его голосе нет осуждения. — Ладно, тогда отдыхай как можешь. Может, когда ты соберешься в кучу, то выспишься.

V не отвечает. Он может только надеяться, но это очень слабая надежда.

***

Вергилий смотрит телевизор без звука. На экране мужчина в свитере расстреливает пассажиров самолета, чтобы уронить самолет в море возле причудливого маяка.

В агентстве так тихо, что слышно тиканье часов — стрелки показывают половину от неизвестного: правая верхняя часть циферблата отколота, а в центре шестерки зияет дыра.

Выключить телевизор стоит усилий. Зыбкие тени исчезают, как только гаснет экран, помещение тонет в полумраке — в окно проникает свет далекого фонаря и красное мерцание вывески, отраженное в луже.

Лестница не скрипит у него под ногами — Вергилий ходит тихо, как кошка.

Он так хочет спать.

Кровать занята. Данте спит, разбросав руки, Неро — свернувшись в позе эмбриона. Между ними свободное пространство, как намек, что выбора у Вергилия нет.

Ну, разве что пойти назад и лечь на диване.

Он укладывается, не особо беспокоясь о том, что может разбудить кого-то. Никто и не просыпается — реагируя на появление третьего, Данте и Неро почти синхронно двигаются, зажимая его между собой, их дыхание не меняет тональности и частоты. Вергилий чувствует, что чья-то нога вклинивается между его ногами, и все окончательно затихает.

Он закрывает глаза.

И спит крепко и без снов.


	16. -6.

— Папа, а что это за ниточка?

Николетта дергает отца за полу халата. Ей три, и она в восторге от того, что ей позволено находиться в его лаборатории.

— Н-н-ниточка?  
— Да! Вот! Её вчера не было.  
— Ниточка, — голос Агнуса становится ниже, он перестает заикаться. — Ниточка.

Николетте три, когда она делает главную ошибку в своей жизни.

***

 

Никто не умеет молчать так, как Нико. У нее талант — она говорит, иногда слишком много, но при этом молчит о том, о чем стоит молчать. Люди вокруг нее так спокойны только потому, что она молчит.

У Неро связь на левой руке. Она толще, чем у других, и вместе с тем она запутана — красная веревка обвивает запястье, ладонь и пальцы, на ней множество узлов, но нет петель — плетение крепкое, можно даже сказать затянутое, не выпутаешься.

У Леди нить куда тоньше, но очень яркая и поблескивает на свету. Браслет связи почти врезается в кожу. У Триш такая же — Нико рассматривает её во время очередного короткого перерыва.

V не врет — у него действительно пустые руки.

Данте — самый странный человек на её веку. Нико едва удается не присвистнуть, когда они встречаются впервые. С другой стороны, эта встреча внушает в нее уверенность — если кто-то живет с таким на запястьях, то чего ей жаловаться? Нико думает, что ничего страннее уже не увидит, но потом Неро знакомит её с его отцом — Вергилием, на чьей руке она видит две связи: одна мертва и оборвана, вторая вполне себе живая.

Нико улыбается, пока трясет протянутую ей руку. Затем отворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Ладно, к черту все. Я решила.

Никто не понимает, что она имеет в виду, она и сама не особо понимает.

Никто не видит её связи — Нико обматывает руку обрывком, чтобы не мешался, и идет к телефону. Она никогда не узнает, кто был предназначен ей судьбой, но она может завязать свою связь на любой руке. На той, чью выберет.

В трубке раздаются гудки.

— Да? — звучит голос на той стороне.  
— Привет, — Нико улыбается. — Ты дома?

**Author's Note:**

> V цитирует стихи Блейка в переводе Маршака


End file.
